Inquisition
by Kriid
Summary: Dragon Age: Inquisition!glee style. The conclave destroyed. Theda's leaders are dead and Brittany is the only survivor. To make things worse there's a tear in the sky and demons are escaping through it, and Brittany might be the only one who can stop it.
1. 1-1 Wrath of Haven

**A/N: Spoilers for Dragon Age: Inquisition. For those who haven't played a Dragon Age game there could be some unfamiliar terms, which hopefully I explain within the story. If there's anything that needs explaining or needs further explanation I'm happy to help. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Sand whipped through the air, and Brittany could do nothing but hold her arms up in an attempt to shield her eyes. The severity of the sandstorm buffeted Brittany, the exposed skin of her arms turning redder by the second. Brittany sighed and reached behind her to retrieve her staff only for her hand to return with nothing. Brittany felt the panic take hold; she'd had the staff since she was six, ever since had been taken from her parents and transplanted into the Ferelden circle as was custom with children with the ability to use magic. In a world that hated and feared Brittany for what the maker had given her, the staff had been her one source of comfort, her defense and now she was here, in a hostile and unfamiliar world without a way to defend herself. Glancing around wildly she could see nothing but jagged rocks and swirling sand.

A bright light atop a stone staircase drew Brittany's gaze, and from the light emerged the silhouette of a woman, tall and regal, beckoning Brittany towards her. She moved towards the light, stopping when she reached a stone staircase leading up to the woman. She placed a foot on the first step, something unknown compelling Brittany to look back. There was nothing and Brittany thought for a second that she had imagined it. Then she heard it, the screeches and clicking that meant that she was not alone. Seconds later two large spiders emerged from the darkness, their eyes fixed upon Brittany. Brittany's hand briefly felt for her staff again before she turned on her heel and ran as fast as her long legs could carry her up the staircase.

The spiders gained ground quickly and Brittany was sure that this was her end, until the figure extended a hand towards Brittany. Without question Brittany seized the figures hand only to be pulled roughly up the remaining stairs and out of reach of the spiders. Safely at the top of the stairs Brittany noticed a sharp tear in the air in front of her glowing a luminous green, something that she had not noticed before. There was a gentle pressure on her back and Brittany pitched forward and into the green tear.

Brittany hit the ground with a bang. Disoriented and confused Brittany tried to glance around, but saw only soldiers between patches of black. Somewhere in front of Brittany she could see an armor clad woman brandishing a sword and a hooded blonde slowly approaching her, before the blackness overtook her and Brittany's face collided with the dirt.

When she woke it was to a small dark room, illuminate by a solitary torch near the door and with only one other occupant. Brittany's company seemed to consist only of an admittedly gorgeous tanned woman, clad in tight leather armor with a white eye embossed across her chest and a scowl etched onto her pretty face. The woman said nothing, but kept her gaze fixed up Brittany, who tried to bring her hand up to her face, only to fail when metal shackles bit painfully into her wrist. Sighing, Brittany turned to face her captor, who remained silent, but whose anger seemed to be barely contained.

Averting her eyes so as not to anger the woman, Brittany's gaze fell upon her shackled hands. Sighing she winced as pain shot through her left palm, and as she unclenched her fist it sparked luminous green and the pain shot up her arm. On reflex Brittany groaned and tightened her hand into a fist, and as quickly as it had started the glow disappeared taking the pain with it. With a relived sigh, Brittany's noticed movement from her peripheral vision, and out of the shadows a hooded blonde figure emerged, eyes fixed on Brittany, assessing her. The door had not opened since Brittany had awoken, so Brittany quickly realized that the blonde had been here all this time. That Brittany hadn't been aware of the woman's presence in a room so tiny did nothing to assuage her fear that this wasn't a big misunderstanding.

The presence of the hooded blonde seemed to spur her brown haired captor into action, and she quickly moved to circle Brittany's kneeling form before stopping behind her. Her tanned captor's penetrating gaze was so intense that Brittany could feel the holes forming in the back of her head, and a direct contrast to the blonde's curious, calculating stare. She just hoped that the blonde one was going to be in charge here, she didn't think she could quite handle the other woman's intensity or her anger.

Unfortunately for Brittany it was the brown haired woman stood behind her that spoke first, her husky voice would have been music to Brittany's ears, if not for the fact that Brittany was sort of scared of her. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Brittany could think of a million reasons why she should be allowed to live but when she opens her mouth to speak a look from the hooded blonde and Brittany knows that it wasn't actually a question. Brittany can feel the blush forming on her cheeks at her mistake only for it to disappear a moment later as her captor continued, "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead." Closing her eyes Brittany attempted to remember. The conclave, it's familiar to her, but nothing came. All Brittany knew was that a lot of people must have died and she understands Santana's anger a little better now. However what it's got to do with her is something Brittany doesn't quite understand, until Santana speaks again and Brittany's blood runs cold, "except for you."

"Wh..Wha..What do you mean?" Brittany's voice cracked as she tried to remember being at the conclave and she just can't, the past few days are a blur. The only thing she can remember is being in that wasteland, the burn of the sand on her skin and the suffocating lack of air. Her brown haired captor doesn't seem to like Brittany's answer, jumping forward she roughly seized Brittany's left hand, jerking it up into the air. "Then explain this." The fire spread in Brittany's palm again as green sparks erupted from her palm, causing Santana to shove the hand harshly back into Brittany's lap.

Her gaze fell on her hand before she looked up to follow the brown haired woman's movement as she moved to stand in front. As if a choreographed the hooded blonde moved behind as Brittany spoke, "I..I can't." Her voice was stronger this time, but she remained as confused as she was when this mess started. The brown haired woman moved closer, the anger in her voice more pronounced, "What do you mean you can't." Brittany's gaze fell to the floor before she forced herself to look back up to her captor. Brittany felt as if she was fighting a losing battle with the woman, the more Brittany had no answers for her, the more the woman's anger grew. With no answers to give Brittany was not looking forward the eventual confrontation and as a pacifist Brittany couldn't help but wish she was talking to the much less angry blonde.

"I don't know what this, or how it got there," Brittany thinks she wouldn't tell them anyway, even if she did know. This seemed to trigger the Latina who dived toward Brittany, hands dangerously close to her throat and voiced raised "you're lying."

Thankfully for Brittany the hooded blonde is quick to seize the Latina and push her back away from her. With a reproachful look, the hooded blonde spoke to her companion, her tone soft and feminine, out of place what Brittany assumed was a dangerous blonde, "we need her, Santana." Santana, Brittany thinks, is such a beautiful name that seems to match her captor perfectly. Brittany can't help but be sad that they didn't meet under different circumstances, until she remembered the whole situation as the unnamed blonde turned back towards her.

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes for a second to steady herself before looking back to the pair, "I can't believe it. All those people." Then Brittany went silent, trying to fight back the tears that she's sure will come. She fully expects Santana to come charging at her again, and is surprised when it's the blonde who approaches her, "Do you remember how this happened. How it began." Unlike Santana, the blonde kept her voice neutral even giving Brittany time to think. "I remember running, things were chasing me." There was something else, Brittany needed to remember something else that she had a feeling was vital information, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember. Then it came to her "There was a woman, she reached out to me." The blonde gasped in shock before turning her gaze to her companion, before settling back on Brittany who tried to continue, "But then nothing." Brittany let out a frustrated groan and the anger seemed to dissipate from Santana who turned towards the blonde. "Go to the forward camp Quinn. I'll take her to the rift."

Brittany did not think Quinn was a beautiful a name as say Santana, but Brittany didn't want to be left at the mercy of the woman without Quinn as a buffer. Quinn however didn't argue, shooting Santana a look that Brittany couldn't decipher before she left without a word. Brittany almost shouted after her not to go. Alone with Santana, Brittany didn't expect to make it out of the room alive, but apparently they needed her for some reason.

Brittany watched as Santana turned back towards her, approaching her much more slowly this time. Instead of drawing her sword Santana kneeled in front of Brittany releasing the clasps locked around her wrists before standing back up. Brittany pulled herself to her feet and was surprised to note that she was actually almost a head taller than her captor, still she didn't think Santana would be one to mess with, she had no choice but to cooperate for now.

"What did happen?" Santana's eyes met Brittany's for a matter of seconds as she contemplated the answer, yet she didn't speak choosing instead to fasten a tight rope around Brittany's wrists. Brittany watched as Santana moved towards the door, pushing it open. Brittany tried not to groan as the light hit her eyes and it was then Santana spoke. "It would be easier to show you."

Stepping out into the fresh air, Brittany took in a deep breath only to smell burning in the air. The backdrop of the village was stunningly high mountains covered in snow, and to make matters better the snow fell softly around Brittany and the village. Locked away in a tower meant that Brittany had never actually seen snow. Then Brittany noticed a familiar green glow erupting like flames from behind the mountain with giant rocks orbiting it like planets. Santana didn't even need to tell her, she just knew that that's where they would be heading; Brittany wasn't having much luck lately.

"We call it the breach." Santana's voice broke Brittany out of her thoughts, "It's a massive rift in the sky that leads to the world of demons. It grows larger with each passing hour." Brittany could feel the shiver running down her spine. As a mage Brittany was no stranger to demons, her powers allow her to step in and out of the fade, the world of spirits and demons at will, and as a mage she's better equipped to fight them than most, but that constant contact means as a mage she's more susceptible to them than anybody. Only mages can summon demons, it's why their powers are so feared, why Brittany is so feared. It's why the chantry, Thedas's religious order, locks them all in circle towers away from the world, and it's why the Chantry trains special soldiers, the Templars, to deal with any mages who don't abide. It's why the whole mage rebellions began really.

"It's not the only such rift," Santana continued, "It's just the largest. But all were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Brittany's eyes furrowed at the information. As a mage, and skilled in magic even Brittany had never seen an explosion do anything like that, "An explosion can do that." Santana turned to fix her gaze on Brittany with a grimace as she spoke, "This one did. And if we don't do something it will grow until it swallows the world." Santana lets that thought hang in the air for a moment before the breach sparked, seemingly growing in the sky. At the exact same moment Brittany dropped to the floor with a strangled cry, arms held stretched in front of her as her arm sparked green once more. Clenching her teeth and her left hand into a fist, she used her other hand to bring it towards her body, grunting as she tried to lessen the pain.

Through the pain Brittany was only vaguely aware of Santana kneeling down in front of her, but more aware of the soft hand Santana placed on her glowing arm. As if like magic Santana's hand seemed to lessen the pain, until the pain disappeared entirely and Brittany's arm returned to normal. Looking up at Santana, Brittany can't quite believe the look of concern etched upon Santana's face and it gives Brittany a strange feeling, like insects crawling around in her stomach. Then Santana managed to give Brittany the news she's probably ever received. "Each time the breach expands your mark glows," there's a pause and a look on Santana's face that breaks Brittany's heart before she continued, "and it gets closer to killing you. But it is the key to stopping this and there isn't much time."

Letting out a sigh Brittany couldn't help but wonder why her, what made her so special, or more importantly what could she do go back to that quiet circle life. Brittany was dying, and her only chance at surviving lay in her ridiculous glowing hand, but that would probably entail even more dangerous things that she probably wouldn't survive anyway. Brittany wanted to run and hide, but whether she liked it or not she had no other option. Trying to hide the upset in her voice Brittany spoke, "You say it's a key. A key for what."

Santana regarded Brittany for a moment, assessing her prisoner. Only when she was sure that the blonde had come to terms with her last piece of information did she continue, "Closing the breach. I don't know if it's true, but we'll soon find out. It's our only chance." Santana paused for a moment as she considered her next words, "and yours." Brittany's eyes searched Santana's face and she almost laughed as she realized what Santana's words actually meant. Brittany assumed it was too much to assume that Santana believed her, "You still think I did this to myself."

Santana didn't react, except to give a small shrug, "Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong. Whether it was you or not, you're our only suspect." Santana's gaze fell back on Brittany; the look on the blondes face almost had Santana believing that she was actually innocent, or that the blonde genuinely believed she was innocent. When Santana spoke again even she was surprised at her words, "But if you wish to prove your innocence then this is the only way."

Brittany remained silent as they walked through towards the village, her concentration firmly focused on where in the snow in front of her. Brittany took some measure of comfort that Santana seemed to be less hostile towards her, and maybe she was starting to believe her. Santana stopped suddenly and Brittany had to dig her heels in to stop herself from crashing into Santana. Brittany watched as Santana turned towards her, the look in her eyes clearly telling Brittany that this was it, her last chance. Brittany let out a breath as she spoke, "I understand Santana. I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes."

Santana didn't say anything but Brittany could see the way the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. Santana lead Brittany down the stone steps into the main part of the village and Brittany suddenly felt like she was heading towards her execution. All through the village, the people and soldiers stopped to watch Brittany walk through, the looks on their faces anything but friendly. Loud calls for her death rang in her ears as Santana led her through the streets. As they moved through the streets the sound of Santana's voice broke through the death threats. "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people mourn the loss of our most holy, the divine Sylvester, head of the chantry. The conclave was hers. A chance for peace between the mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together and now they're dead."

Santana stopped again, raising her hand to signal for the city gates to be opened. Brittany remained silent, contemplating the information Santana freely gave to her. The gates opened with a bang, exposing the snow laden peaks of the mountain range. Santana stepped through the gate, and Brittany followed blindly. The moment Brittany cleared the doors the gates slammed shut, Haven's way of telling her to not come back, to do them a favour and die in the field. Screwing her eyes shut Brittany tried to stem the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes once more.

Santana turned to face Brittany when she heard a sniffle come from her prisoner. Santana stepped towards Brittany; bringing her hand slowly to Brittany's face she brushed the stray tear from Brittany's cheek. As if realising what she was doing she jumped back, a light blush spread across her cheeks that she hoped Brittany couldn't see. Brittany's eyes remained closed and Santana spoke once more, "We lash out. But we must now think beyond ourselves until the breach is sealed."

When Brittany opened her eyes Santana reached behind her and withdrew a small curved knife before stepping closer to Brittany. Brittany screwed her eyes shut once more, her heart pounding in her chest, fully believing that this was her end. Brittany felt the knife cut through something, but the lack of pain meant that whatever Santana had cut hadn't been her, but her arms felt free. Brittany glanced down at her wrists only to see the lack of rope binding them together; a smile crossed her face as she opened her arms wide only to close them again, repeating the action again.

A light chuckle from Santana and Brittany dropped her arms to her side with a sheepish grin. Santana gave Brittany a reserved smile before speaking once more, "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her, and set off up the snowy path. Brittany sighed and with one last glance at the gates shielding Haven, set off after Santana. "So Santana, where are you taking me." Santana carried on, up some stone steps built into the side of one of the mountains, "your mark must be tested."

Brittany sighed as she followed Santana up the stairs, trying her best not to look over the side and what must be a very long drop. Santana moved quickly, but Brittany was taller and lighter on her feet so keeping up was no issue for the blonde and as they stairs widened into a path, Brittany visibly gulped. Strewn along the path were slanted sections of wood adorned with spikes, behind each of which a number of men stood huddled together as tightly as they could. As Brittany passed she couldn't help but note the fear on the men's faces, or the beating there armor had been made to withstand. These men had seen their fair share of battle that much was obvious. Despite the snow patches of the path were scorched, and others remained on fire, the signs of battle providing the men with some warmth.

As the two drew higher up the mountain the breach came alive, spitting green meteors of green at the landscape below. Muffled calls to arms echoed through the valleys, screams had men jumping to arms. Santana heard a scream much closer to home and she span around to where Brittany was knelt on the floor, glowing green arm clutched to her chest. By the time Santana reached Brittany the girls arm had stopped glowing. Brittany felt Santana's hands as she was lifted back into a standing position. Brittany took a few moments to steady herself, and Santana gave her that moment by talking to her. "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grown, the more demons are free."

When Brittany was sure she could stand upright she moved away from Santana. All this devastation, the pain that Brittany felt every time her hand sparked green, Brittany only had one question. "How did I survive the blast?" Santana seemed to consider the question for a moment before replying, "They say you stepped out of the rift and then fell unconscious. They say that a woman was in the rift behind you." Brittany was still confused over the whole situation; everybody else seemed to know more than her that had actually been there. Brittany said nothing else and followed Santana up the snowy path content to just enjoy the scenery.

The path eventually led through a half destroyed arch and to a small bridge that passed a few meters above a frozen lake. Brittany and Santana are halfway over the bridge when a green meteor crashed into the bridge just ahead of them. Time seemed to stop for a moment before Brittany felt the bridge fall from underneath her. The next few seconds were a blur as Brittany collapsed in the pile of rubble, the grunt of Santana could be heard from next to her. Brittany groaned as she pushed herself to her feet, rubble dropping from her back and falling out from under her feet. Unsteadily Brittany climbed off the rubble and onto the lake, sliding slightly at the change in ground. Brittany heard footsteps next to her and she spun around to see Santana trying not to slip on the ice.

A loud crash drew the attention of both Brittany and Santana and from a pile of green smoke a human sized creature emerged, shrouded in black and letting out an unholy shriek, a Shade. Brittany once more unconsciously reached for her staff that she knew wouldn't be there and fear flooded her being. Brittany felt Santana push her backwards as she withdrew her sword and shield, "Stay behind me." Brittany felt the butterfly's return as Santana charged at the demon, shield raised to deflect the incoming blow. Brittany was more than impressed at Santana's strength as she pushed the demon back with her shield while running her sword through the demon. The demon seemed undeterred as it moved in for another attack, but Santana held her shield aloft and stood strong.

An unholy shriek from next to her was the only warning Brittany got as another Shade swiped a claw in Brittany's direction. Brittany dropped to the floor to avoid the blow, scrambling backwards and into the rubble. The shade let out a shriek and turned to follow Brittany who scrambled further backwards wildly glancing round for something to defend herself with as Santana seemed to be tied up. Brittany narrowly avoided another round with the Shades claws when she noticed something buried in the rubble. Diving for the object, Brittany pulled as hard as she could freeing the long staff from its place in the rubble. Sending a silent thank you to the maker Brittany jumped to her feet bringing the staff in an arch, releasing a blast of spiritual energy that hit the shade, propelling it backwards. The shade took a moment to right itself, but Brittany gave it no room to move, swinging the staff repeatedly, unleashing a series of spirit blasts. As the shade fell to the floor Brittany hit the base of the staff to the floor, as lightning transferred from her fingers to the staff, along the floor before being unleashed upon the shade that let out another unholy screech and burst into ashes.

Panting lightly at the exertion Brittany turned to where Santana was last. The situation had not changed, Santana constantly blocking and slashing but causing little damage to the demon. Brittany moved closer to Santana's battle debating whether to intervene, Santana seemed like the proud warrior type, but with the strength she was using and no way to regain her stamina, Santana was well on her way to losing. Weighing up her options Brittany focused on forming a ball of fire in her spare hand, bringing the fire to the staff, Brittany pointed the staff towards the demon, clenching her fist around the fire which was quickly absorbed by the staff. A matter of seconds later and the shade burst into flames, as Santana took refuge from the blast behind her shield.

The flame died down and Brittany expected at least a thank you from Santana, she did not expect Santana to have a sword pointed at her throat, "Drop your weapon." Brittany's grip tightens on the staff, and she feels more confident with it, more complete, "I don't need a staff to be dangerous." Brittany thinks the look on Santana's face is partly shock and partly impressed, even if her words said otherwise, "Is that supposed to reassure me." Brittany flashed Santana a smile and a cheeky shrug, "I haven't used my magic on you yet." It's not a threat, not quite but Santana smiles either way, "Your right. You don't need a staff, but you should have one. I can't protect you." Brittany watches as Santana sheathes her sword and shakes her head like she's trying to get rid of a thought. Before she picked a smoking satchel from the floor and tossed it towards Brittany who fumbled slightly but managed to keep hold of it. "Come on," and with that Santana made her way up the snowy bank.

Swinging the staff over her shoulder leather straps wound magically around the staff holding it to Brittany's back. A smile crossed Brittany's face at the familiar, comforting weight against her back before she danced off after Santana, who marveled at the grace of the mage as she climbed up the bank far easier than Santana had managed. The two continued up another frozen path until they reached a short drop with paths on either side, which led to an even larger frozen lake and no soldiers. "So Santana where are your soldiers."

"At the forward camp. We're on our own for now." With that Santana dropped low followed closely by Brittany. Together they peered over the cliff edge where two Shades moved slowly in random patterns. Brittany glanced at Santana who smiled and spoke silently "flank them." Brittany nodded and crawled towards one of the paths, unclipping her staff s she moved. From the other path Santana jumped to her feet and let out a cry drawing the attention of the Shades. The moment the Shades looked away Brittany jumped to her feet, staff held above her head, within seconds the sky split above the two shades and fireballs rained down on the two of them. Santana seized her opportunity and jumped of the cliff and charged one of the shades slicing through it as a flash of spirit energy hit. The Shade had not even turned to ash before Santana was upon the other shade, slicing through it as Brittany hit it with a blast of spirit energy. Brittany jumped down to join Santana as Santana slid her sword back into its sheath, Brittany's staff still in her hand. Brittany shot Santana a grin, which was ignored as Santana continued across the frozen lake.

They had only gotten half way across the lake when a number green meteors burst out of the rift and hit the frozen lake. Brittany's lips quirked into a smile as Santana drew her sword, muttering an impressive string of curse words. Before either of them could make a move a large blast of energy hit Brittany sending her flying into the snow, and then another blast which Santana barely managed to block with her shield. Santana scrambled towards Brittany, pulling her upright, before placing the shield in front of them to shield them from the barrage of blasts. A short lull followed and the two ran forward but only manage a few steps before they had to take refuge behind Santana's shield again. When the next lull came Santana spoke, her voice wavering from the effort "We can't get close. Think you can get him from here." The blasts resumed and Brittany managed to stand up for a second to locate the source of the attacks, a lighter smaller shade on a ledge to the left. "Got him."

When the Shade has to take a moment to rest Brittany took the opportunity to stand upright, swinging her staff continuously. Much to Santana's surprise, Brittany's staff didn't form any blasts but the smaller shade did not retaliate. Santana chanced a look around her shield to see an intricate web of light surrounding the shade which knitted together to form a cage, Brittany let out a breath as she brought her staff against the ground and the cage began to shrink. Brittany caught Santana's apprehensive look at Brittany's display of power and focused her gaze on the ice below her feet. Santana watched the blonde and let out a breath, that much power in somebody like Brittany, Santana wasn't sure it was a good thing. "Come on, this way."

Their path took them clear across the lake with only a few Shades that were dispatched easily enough, and up another flight of stairs and another snowy path which thankfully remained demon free. Brittany had grown tired of the silence somewhere between the lake and the stairs but she just couldn't quite bring herself to say anything to Santana, what do you talk to with your captor who's maybe scared of you because of how you were born. Just as Brittany gathered the strength to say something the sounds of a fierce battle echoed through the valley. Brittany's gaze snapped towards Santana who picked up her pace until she was sprinting to the top.


	2. 1-2 Wrath of Haven

In front of her Brittany could see a group of Shades simultaneously attacking two figures, a shorter dwarf, sporting a Mohawk and a taller man with ridiculously curly hair. Santana wasted no time jumping into the fray, blocking a shade from reaching the dwarf who scrambled back to raise his crossbow and released a hail of arrows onto the field that miraculously only pierced the Shades. The curly haired man wielded a staff surprisingly similar to the one Brittany held in her hand and now with the intervention of Santana had manoeuvred out of the way and was dropping glyphs and throwing arcane shields up around Santana and the dwarf. Dropping into the battleground Brittany soon found herself surrounded with a shield like the others as she began to fire of blasts of energy at any target in her sight, occasionally bringing her staff down to the floor to unleash chains of lighting at the targets.

The closer Brittany drew to the fighting, the more Brittany became aware of the rift in the sky that seemed to be spawning demons as quick as they seemed to be getting rid of them. Brittany chanced a glance at her hand that seemed to have no reaction before dropping her staff and disintegrating an attacking Shade. Santana had said that her hand was the key, but nobody ever told her how to use it. The screech of a shade behind her and Brittany swag her staff behind her, hitting the Shade directly. The blow stunned the Shade for a moment giving enough time for Santana's sword to slice straight through. Brittany was just about the thank Santana, when a hand that was not Santana's wrapped around her arm, raising it into the sky. Glancing to the person that had hold of her she noted that it was the curly haired man, whose pointy ears clearly identified him as an elf. Before Brittany could protest she felt the familiar pain in her hand and her hand sparked green, forming a glowing green beam that connected with the rift. Brittany cried out at the pain, but between the waves of pain, Brittany could feel the rift closing. With one final wave of pain spreading over her body the rift exploded in a flash of green, disappearing as if it had never existed. Without the rift to spawn new demons the four quickly managed to dispatch the remaining demons.

When the field cleared Brittany turned to face the elf, asking with an incredulous tone "what did you do." The elf fastened the staff back to his back before approaching Brittany, "I did nothing. The credit is yours." Brittany's gaze once more fell to her hand and that infernal mark that put her in this position, opening and closing her fist Brittany looked at the elf, her voice full of confusion, "you mean this." The elf nodded and took Brittany's hand in his own to study it, "Whatever magic opened the breach is also responsible for the mark on your hand. I thought the mark might be able to close the rift, and it seems I was right."

Brittany had almost forgotten that Santana was here until her voice spoke, "So it could seal the breach." The elf released Brittany's hand before looking towards the breach, "Possibly. It also means that blondie here holds the key to our salvation." Brittany sighed because really, how many times is she going to get the same information. "It's Brittany, not blondie." Without missing a second the dwarf used the distraction to knock the elf out of the way, sliding his hand through his Mohawk as he let his eyes trail Brittany's form. "Good to know. As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't really want to be ass deep in demons much longer." Without a pause the dwarf raised his hand out in greeting and continued, "Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. Rogue, storyteller, good time guy and occasionally an unwanted tagalong." Brittany smiled and held her hand out in greeting which the dwarf accepted quickly, while Santana scowled at them both. Brittany liked the dwarf though, he seemed cool and she wanted to know more "are you with the Chantry." A hearty chuckle signalled the elf's return to the conversation, "is that a serious question."

Puck's deep laugh followed the elf as he chanced a glance at Santana. "Technically I'm a prisoner like you Brittany." It was then Santana spoke, disdain in her voice, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary." Puck did not seem bothered by Santana's tone, in fact he seemed familiar with it, "yet here I am. Lucky you, considering everything." Glancing between the two who seemed to be sizing each other up, Brittany made a decision and tried to change the subject, "That's a nice crossbow you have." Puck's gaze returned to Brittany as he bounced the crossbow in his hands with a grin, eyebrows raised, "Isn't she just. Beth and I have been through a lot together." Brittany's laugh made Puck smile wider as she replied, "Beth. You named your crossbow Beth." Puck grinned in reply as he fastened the crossbow on his back, "of course. She'll be great company in the valley you know."

Brittany was more than grateful that Puck was going with her into the valley with her, Santana barely tolerated her and Puck had an easy going charm, he was easy to get along with. Then Santana spoke once more, "absolutely not. Your help Is appreciated Puck, but.." Puck didn't give her time to finish, interrupting her in mid-sentence, surprising and impressing Brittany at the same time. "Have you been in the valley lately? You're soldiers aren't in control, you need me." Brittany caught the wink that Puck threw her way as Santana turned away from the group with an annoyed groan.

It was the elf that broke the silence left by Santana, "If we're going for introductions, then I'm William Schuster, but everybody calls me Will. I am pleased to see you still live." Before Brittany could even contemplate Will's words Puck spoke up, "he means he kept the mark from killing you while you slept." Brittany let out a loud puff of air causing the three to watch her carefully, because there was that word again in association with herself. Death and killing, why couldn't all this have a better ending. "How do you know so much Will?"

Will allowed Brittany to catch a glimpse of the staff attached to his back in case she didn't realise that he was a mage like her, but Santana beat him to it, "Unlike you Will is an apostate. A mage who does not belong to a circle." Of course Brittany knew what an apostate was, the Templars in the circle had bragged about hunting them down regularly. Will simply shrugged at the accusation, "Technically all mages are apostates now Santana." Will's words were true, the Mage-Templar war had seen to that, and while being chased by Templars wasn't on Brittany's to do list, she'd rather do that than be mixed up in this whole breach mess. Will continued, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of a circle mage." Brittany wasn't quite sure if that was supposed to be a jab at her or not, but Will's speech continued, "I came to offer whatever help I can give you with the breach. If it's not closed we are all doomed. Regardless of origin."

Brittany is more than thankful when Will stops speaking. It's not that she's ungrateful for everything Will's probably done, and sure she wants to know about the man who could be a great help, it's just that for some reason Will's voice is annoying her and she's getting a headache from the magic use and the glowing hand. Glancing at Santana Brittany could make no promises, "I'll do what I can."

Brittany thought that Will must love the sound of his own voice as he started talking once more, this time addressing Santana. "Santana. The magic I've seen is unlike anything I've ever seen. Brittany is a mage, but I find it difficult for a mage having any such power." The words seemed to sooth Santana's fear somewhat as she acknowledged the man's words and the two move heading into the valley. Puck made no move to follow, looking up to Brittany with a cocky grin, "Well Beth's excited. Let's go Brittany."

Santana was the first to jump from the ledge onto another frozen lake as Brittany held her breath and sent silent prayers to the maker that the ice held. When Santana didn't go feet first into freezing water, Brittany and Will soon followed, before turning back to Puck, who mumbled something underneath his breath before dropping behind them with a loud thud. Brittany moved forward to help the sheepish dwarf to his feet, "Bigger drop than I thought." Brittany laughed and brushed the snow from the back of Puck's leather jacket before bending down to pick Beth up. When Puck realised what Brittany was doing he threw himself at the crossbow, Brittany's fingers narrowly missing Beth by inches. Scrambling back to his feet Puck secured Beth back into the holster without glancing at Brittany who struggled to figure out what had just happened.

"Beth's mine." Puck offered no more explanation and Brittany averted her eyes to the floor with a frown as she realised that she had probably inadvertently angered Puck. Brittany had always made friends easily, but even before this mess she'd never been able to keep them. She was to eccentric even by mage standards and her well-meaning nature more often than not just got her into trouble. Like blowing up the apprentice quarters because she'd tried to help one of her fellow apprentices learn how to cast a fireball spell. Puck sighed and pressed his hand to Brittany's back so that she turned to look at him. "Cheer up kid. You don't look like you without a smile on your face." Brittany's lips tugged up in the corners slightly and that seemed to satisfy Puck, but not Santana who watched the scene with narrowed eyes, stopping the two abruptly with a well times "Will you two shut it."

Brittany shut up immediately, but Puck just raised his hand to Santana, middle finger raised to greet her. Brittany noticed Santana's scowl to a smirk for a fraction of a second before returning back to her trademark scowl as her eyes settled upon the group of demons clear across the lake, guarding another set of stone steps. Brittany let out a sigh at yet another set of stone steps and yet another set of demons, really she just wanted to go home. Santana's shield and sword are drawn, Will has his staff at the ready and Puck has Beth held in front of him arrows already in place and Brittany knows that there's going to be more fighting. Flipping open the satchel held at her waist Brittany extracted a small vial filled with blue liquid, popped the lid and downed the vial in one. As the liquid worked its way into her body Brittany's exhaustion seemed to lessen until it faded entirely until she felt like she could take on all those demons single handed.

Puck quickly collected the discarded vial and set about inspecting it, dipping his hand into the remnants. "Lyrium potion. Rejuvenates mana, what we mages use to cast spells" Will's voice startles Puck who slips the vial into his pocket because Puck knows this whole adventure is going to make a great story and anything used by Brittany could be worth a fortune when she saves the world by closing the rift. "I may be a surface dwarf, but I know what a Lyrium potion is Will." Any retort Will had for the dwarf was lost as Santana let out the familiar cry and charged towards the shades, with Brittany hat on her heels, firing off spirit blasts as she ran. Raising his crossbow Puck managed to take down a couple of the shades while Will threw up a barrier around Santana and Brittany before unleashing a storm of fireballs at the enemies.

Between the four of them they made short work of the Shades and Brittany was eternally grateful that Puck and Will had thought to accompany them on this mission when they didn't have to. With the demons dispatched the group had set off up the stone staircase which after twenty minutes of walking still seemed to bring them no closer to the top. Santana, as usual, led the way silently only occasionally looking back over her shoulder, probably to check to see if Brittany hadn't gotten cold feet and ran off. Or if the woman's constant looking between Puck and Brittany whenever they drew a little too close was any clue, then she was checking to make sure that Brittany was still there and not jumping the dwarf in the middle of a life or death situation. It's tempting, Puck's definitely charming and ruggedly handsome and Brittany's hot and doesn't have many other options to de-stress, but that's going to have to wait till after all this is done. If she survives. Brittany thinks that if she's going to die, then she'd rather take a chance with Santana instead.

"So you really can't remember what happened." Puck's voice next to her snapped Brittany out of her thoughts and she hoped to god that he hadn't noticed that she'd been staring at Santana. Brittany shook her head at the question, averting her gaze to Puck, "Nope. Nothing." Puck seemed to consider Brittany's words for a moment before he let his gaze fall upon Santana and he grinned cheekily "Should have spun a story." Santana scoffed at the words but did not glance back at the two, "That's what you would have done." Puck shrugged but didn't deny the accusations, and Brittany managed to remember that he had introduced himself as a storyteller. "The thing is stories are more believable and less prone to premature execution." Brittany doesn't argue with that logic and neither does Santana, but Brittany still can't help but wonder what would have happened if she'd just made something up.

Eventually the group made it to the top of the stairs and Brittany and Puck collapsed to the floor with relieved groans, rubbing furiously at their aching legs. Closing her eyes Brittany allowed herself a moment to recover, the silence allowing her a moment a peace. From this moment of peace Brittany is aware of Will stood a little behind her, his magic like a beacon; warm, strong and healing, a direct contrast to Brittany's own; chaotic and destructive. Brittany's magic had always been chaotic; the first enchanter had nearly made her tranquil because of it. Tranquillity for a mage could only be described as a fate worse than death, but the only way to stop a dangerous mage. Tranquillity was to be cut off from the fade, to lose the ability to dream and to use magic, to become emotionless and Brittany had just narrowly escaped such a fate. Maybe being made tranquil wouldn't have been such a bad fate when compared to this.

A sharp pain shot through Brittany's hand and Brittany's eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet, arm swinging wildly in the air. Brittany is aware of everybody's eyes on her, but the pain refused to calm even when she felt Santana's hand press into her own and blue eyes met concerned brown ones. Santana's eyes searched the sky to check on the breach which remained the same before worriedly settling back on Brittany. "Britt, what's wrong." Brittany was vaguely aware that Santana was talking to her, but the pain pulsing through her arm made it difficult to focus on anything until she felt it.

Brittany sprang forward pushing Santana to the side as she sprinted up the snowy bank, followed by Will and Puck. It took Santana a few seconds to recover but she was soon running up the bank chasing after the three. "There's a rift at the top," Brittany's voice carried through the valley and Santana's blood ran cold. The forward camp was at the top of the hill; Quinn was at the forward camp. Santana's pace increased and she passed Puck and Will with ease, Brittany however was faster and had longer legs and cleared the Hill minutes before Santana.

Brittany cleared the top of the hill and withdrew her staff, firing of a number of blasts at the two shades in front of the rift. One of the shades dove for Brittany, who danced to the side launching a fireball at her attacker, only to repeat the action with the second shade. Before Brittany could regain her footing from the manoeuvre she felt a sharp pain in her side as another demon emerged from a green glyph burned into the ground. With one hand clutched to her side Brittany quickly moved back, hoping to put as much distance between her and the glyph and give the other three time to catch up. Brittany brought her staff in front of her when a demon she had never seen emerged from the glyph.

The creature was taller than Brittany but most of the height came from the ridiculously long arm and legs. The bit that worried Brittany wasn't its height, but the five dagger like claws on each limb and the fact that with one jump in had managed to cover the distance between them. Scrambling back the creature swiped a claw at Brittany who closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

When the pain didn't come after a few seconds Brittany opened one of her eyes slowly, followed by the other when she was satisfied she was still alive. The faint shimmer around her flickered but seemed to form a barrier between her and the demons claws, and then the demon went flying back as Santana and her shield connected with its tiny body. Brittany's eyes caught Will's, as she mouthed to him a silent thank you for saving her life yet again. Brittany readied her staff to help Santana as two arrows whizzed past either side of her head and connected with the green monster causing it to rear back and face another round of Santana's shield hitting its body and pushing it back. Brittany joins in and hits the creature with her strongest lightening spell, which does nothing to the creature but make it rear back to allow Santana another attack. The monster remained unfazed and took a swipe at Santana only to hit and destroy Will's shield, a second swipe came straight after and was only stopped as Brittany threw her staff up as Will had done and managed through a little skill and a little luck to replicate his shield spell around Santana. Puck unleased another round of arrows at the creature and Santana moved back away from the creature, shooting Brittany a look that she chose to interpret as gratitude.

Moving back together the four pressed tightly together facing the monster that seemed to be trying to shake something off. "Poisoned arrow," Puck spoke as if reading Brittany's mind, "but I don't think that's going to hold him for long." The demon continued to shake its head violently, but the movements seemed to lessen quickly. Brittany's grip on her staff tightened and her other hand bumped accidently into Santana's sword hand, who bumped Brittany's hand back and loosened her grip on her sword to lace her pinkie finger with Brittany's own. Brittany said nothing but allowed the contact to offer her some comfort.

"We need a plan" Santana spoke, her voice steady showing no hint of worry but nobody answered. Santana let out a breath and tightened her finger around Brittany's. Brittany tightened her finger in response as her gaze fell on the rift behind the creature that had finally stopped its violent shaking and was turning slowly to face the group, she had an idea. Brittany chanced a glance at Will, who nodded at Brittany and motioned to the rift as he brought his staff up ready.

The creature jumped and Brittany pulled her pinkie from Santana who looked lost at the loss of contact, but raised her shield up to defend the group. As the creature reached the height of its jump Brittany raced forward, ducking as the creature sailed over her head to crash into Santana's shield. Brittany didn't look back but ran straight for the rift hand raised in the air until her hand sparked green and the rift connected with her and she stopped dead. The feeling of the connection was familiar, but Brittany didn't think she would ever get used to the pain. The strength of the rift almost pulled Brittany towards it, until she dug her heels into the snow and began to pull back and fight against the rift. Focusing on the rift she prayed to the maker that her companions were fine fighting the creature and with one final pull and a moment of unbelievable pain coursing through her body the rift closed and the demon disintegrated as if it wasn't seemingly invincible.

Falling to her knees Brittany fought to get her breath back from the exertion of closing her first rift alone. Brittany is somewhat aware of Will remarking about the rift as Santana dropped to her side, hands roaming to check for injuries, grunting as blood covered her hand from Brittany's side. Brittany had forgotten about that one. Puck dropped to the ground at the other side of her, hands fishing in Brittany's satchel, shouting in triumph at finding a healing potion. The potion was passed to Santana who poured it over the wound and Brittany could feel the tickling that meant the wound was healing. Brittany expected Santana to scold her for rushing into something without them when she's so important but Santana didn't even look at Brittany. Santana dropped the vial on the floor, standing up to sheath her sword, her lips pressed into a tight line and a look that Brittany doesn't really know on her face. Turning away Santana stomped of through the gates as they opened leaving Brittany, Puck and Will in the snow.

It took Puck's hands around her waist as he tried to haul the taller girl to her feet for Brittany to even think about standing. Back at her full height, the first few steps were unsure but as she found her footing she followed Santana through the gates and onto a long stone bridge packed with desks and people including Santana and Quinn, Brittany assumed that this was the forward camp that Santana had wanted to reach.


End file.
